Changing Fate
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Complete! The world takes a change, for the worst! Leo and Piper change sides! There's a death in the family! Phoebe goes on a path of revenge! and Prue discovers an old flame has become a higher power!
1. Becoming

"It is the truth, I have foreseen it, when the sisters vanquish the source Belthazor shall take his place, he and the witch will conceive an heir and then the heir shall be vanquished, leaving no-one truly connected to the source," the seer told the group of demons.

"So what do you suppose we do, vanquish the source ourselves and let you take his place?" one of the demons snarled,

"no, the sisters will vanquish the source as I have seen, except Belthazor will take his place, someone else will," the seer replied.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patrisha, Melinda,

Astrid, Helena, Lora and Grace,

Haliwell witches stand strong beside us,

Vanquish this evil, from time and space."

The four sisters chanted, they watched as the source set alight, then, the seer and a demon appeared.

"It is your time to become the new source," the seer told the demon, Leo orbed in just as the source exploded into nothing and a cluster of twinkling black light floated from where he had once stood,

"come to me," the demon commanded, the light shot through the air, but instead of it entering the demon, Leo got caught in the middle and it shot into his body. Leo's eyes turned black and became balls of fire, then returned to normal,

"what happened?" the demon bellowed,

"the whitelighter, the whitelighter is the new source," the seer replied, shocked at what had happened. The sisters stood, looking on in horror, as Leo formed a fire ball.

To be continued.......


	2. Embracing the Evil

"Leo," Piper managed to whisper, she nearly fell to the ground, but Prue and Paige held her up. Phoebe levitated into the air, spinning with a round-house-kick to the demon's jaw, he fell back. The seer grabbed Phoebe's ankle, while she was in the air, and pulled her down, Phoebe levitated higher and out of the seer's hold. The demon launched an energy ball at Piper, but Leo destroyed it with a fire ball, Prue waved her hand at the demon throwing him trough the air and into the wall. Phoebe returned to the ground and smacked her fist into the seer's chest, while Prue battled with the demon. Paige was with Piper, who had tears trickling down her cheeks, Leo moved forward to his wife but Piper turned to face the other way. Prue deflected the demon's energy ball, with her telekinesis, it destroyed him and then she took Phoebe's hand and pulled her away from the seer. Piper was now being held in a hug by Paige, "Leo what the hell is going on?" Prue asked, "I think......I think I'm the source," Leo replied, then his eyes rolled black like before. "But how? You're a whitelighter, you're our whitelighter," Phoebe said, "You take it out of him now," Piper, who had returned to face that way, yelled at the seer. "I can't, something has changed fate, he is the new source," the seer replied, looking at Leo and the sisters, "well find something to change fate back," Piper bellowed, the attic windows exploded, as did everything else fragile in there. "Leo, you must come to the underworld and allow the dark priest to perform your coronation," the seer told him, Leo released a fire ball at the seer, vanquishing her. "Leo, she was our only hope of returning you to normal," Piper said, "normal? Piper, this is my normal now," Leo told her, then he flamed out. Piper collapsed to her knees, burying her head in her hands and crying, her sisters knelt down beside her, trying to comfort her.

"I said no, I'm not going through with the coronation until I have my wife at my side," Leo shouted yelled at the dark priest. "As it shall be, we will send for someone to get her, then she can become your Queen," the priest replied.

To be continued...

Next time- The dark priest sends a demon to get Piper, will she go willingly?


	3. The Coronation

It had been three days since Leo had become The Source, and Piper had spent each one of them making potions and writing spells to try and return him to her. She sat crosslegged on the attic floor, she was writing a spell in a pad and had a row of potions in-front of her, a demon shimmered.

"A message from The Source, if you love him then come with me and become his Queen," the demon told her,

"he is not the source he is my husband!" Piper yelled.

Downstairs, Prue heard Piper shouting and ran up to the attic, the door was locked so she used telekinesis to open it.

"Piper!" she exclaimed as she saw her sister holding the demon by his arm, he shimmered them out. Prue ran over to the map and crystal and tried to scry for Piper, she couldn't find her anywhere, she was in the underworld.

"Leo come home," Piper pleaded, she and Leo were standing in a chamber alone,

"this is my home now, and it can be yours too, we can be together if you'll just become my Queen," Leo told her.

"I don't want to be a ruler of the underworld, but I do want to be with you," Piper said, a smile spread across Leo's face and he said,

"in time you will." Then he took her in his arms and kissed her, spreading some of the source's evil and magic into her, Piper smiled and flamed out and back in again,

"your right," she said, "I think being a Queen's gonna be fun."

"My leige, you need to get ready for the coronation," the seer said from the entrance to the chamber, then she saw Piper and said, "my Queen."0

Not much later, the coronation was going ahead and Leo could feel the dark magic flowing through his body, into his veins and mixing with the blood. When it was over, Leo and Piper flamed out hand in hand.

Phoebe, Paige and Prue sat at the dining table, as did Cole, they were discussing how to get Piper from the underworld when she and Leo flamed in.

"Piper," Phoebe said upon seeing her sister, Piper responded by throwing fire at her, Phoebe levitated out the way and Prue moved the fire into Leo, it had no effect on him. Next, Piper used telekinesis to throw her sisters and Cole through the air, then Leo formed a fire ball.

"Fire ball," Paige called, as she got up, it orbed into her hand, she was about to throw it back when Piper used her witch powers to blow it up.

"Piper what's happened?" Prue asked, standing back,

"it's Queen Piper to you," Piper replied, throwing fire at her, Cole grabbed Phoebe and Paige and shimmered them to Prue, then he shimmered them all out before the fire coul harm them. They shimmered into the attic,

"what do we do?" Phoebe asked as Prue frantically flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, as she finished speaking Leo and Piper flamed in. Phoebe levitated and kicked Piper in shoulder, Cole launched an energy ball at Leo, blasting him backwards,

"there's nothing in here about reversing becoming the source," Paige said, nobody thought she was making much sense. Prue moved Piper and Leo into the wall and when they got up Leo said,

"be seein ya," then they flamed out.

To be continued...

Next chapter- Phoebe gets a shock after taking a pregnancy test.


	4. Baby Blues

"It can't be," Phoebe whispered to herself, "I was sure I was pregnant," she dropped the test in the bin and was about to open the door, when a glow came from the bin. She turned and took out the test, to see it had changed to positive,

"what the....?"

"It's true, I am happy to say you are four months pregnant," the doctor told Phoebe, she sat, unsure what to say, then she gave a big smile.

"Everybody, I have great news, I'm pregnant," Phoebe announced, the family smiled and all gave her a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Piper asked with a grin, as Leo flamed in next to her, Phoebe tried to levitate, but instead she shimmered out and back in again.

"How'd she do that?" Leo asked his wife, nobody had expected that, Phoebe tried to levitate again and this time an energy ball formed in her hand. She released it at Piper and Leo, who dodged it and then Leo responded with a fire ball. Prue moved it back and Piper froze it, then Leo moved it back, Paige orbed it to them and Piper blew it up. Prue ran at Piper, kicking her in the stomach with a telekinetic-boost, then Paige took an athame from the table and orbed behind Leo, slicing it into his back. Leo turned round, pushing Paige into the locked doors, opening it, he pulled the small blade from his back and slashed Prue's arm, blood poured from the wound.

"Get outta here, this isn't your home anymore," Phoebe told Piper,

"gonna make us?" Piper asked, firing a stream of fire at her, Phoebe threw out her arms, as if to protect herself, the flames were deflected back, Phoebe had used telekinesis. Leo turned back to Paige and pulled her up by her throat, he pinned her to the wall and forced the athame into her gut.

To be continued...

Next chapter- The family plan to vanquish Piper and Leo after Paige ends up in a coma.


	5. Death takes a Matthews

"They're gonna pay for this," Prue said, Phoebe and Cole knew who she was talking about; Piper and Leo. They had just been told, by the doctor, that Paige had slipped into a coma after Leo had stabbed her and then flamed her up to the attic and threw her from the window.

"How? You gonna vanquish them?" Cole asked, taking a seat,

"if I have to," Prue snapped back,

"Prue, we don't have enough power to vanquish them," Phoebe told her eldest sister, "we need the power of four."

"Well that's gonna be a problem, considering one of them is evil and one is in a coma!" Prue yelled, Phoebe was about to reply when the doctor walked from Paige's room. The three looked through the window to her room to see three doctors trying to revive Paige,

"there was nothing we could do, I'm so sorry," he told them sympathetically, Phoebe burst into tears and held her head to Cole's chest, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. The anger inside Prue was released, she flung her arms in all directions, objects and people flying everywhere. She turned to face the window and blew it from its frame with her power,

"Cole," Phoebe said, he nodded and, keeping hold of Phoebe, grabbed Prue's arm and shimmered them out.

"Are you trying to get us exposed?" Phoebe asked, tears poured down her cheeks and anger rose to the surface.

"I was thinking we could have the funeral on Friday," Phoebe told Cole, tears where still drizzling down her cheeks as she looked through Paige's stuff,

"We're gonna make everything the way it should be, so then our baby can grow up with three aunts, an uncle and parents who love her," Cole promised her,

"I don't think Piper and Leo are gonna love our child, maybe try and kill her, but not love her," Phoebe said, she looked at the photo in her hands, it was of the four sisters, they all looked happy. She watched as Piper and Paige dissolved from sight in the picture,

"I've lost them," she whispered and blinked, seeing her sisters where still on the picture.

To be continued...

Next chapter- It's Paige's funeral and there are un-invited guests.


	6. The Funeral

Paige's funeral came to an end, Phoebe cried into Cole's chest, Prue was being comforted by her dad, and Paige's dad, Sam, was sitting with them.

"I can't believe she's gone," Prue said, they nodded and walked outside for the burial.

They watched as Paige's coffin was lowered into the ground, the same thing was running through the heads of Prue, Phoebe and Cole; _"what could I have done?" _Prue looked behind her to see Piper and Leo flame in next to a far tree, she ran over to them.

"Happy now?" she asked, using her telekinesis to throw them through the air,

"not quite," Leo said, forming a fire ball and throwing it at her, she deflected it and Leo destroyed it with a red energy bolt. Piper tried to blow up her big sister but missed, blowing up a tree,

"looks like evil's made you lose control of your witch powers," Prue said, Piper and Leo took hands and flamed back to the underworld.

Hours had passed since the funeral, but Phoebe, Prue, Cole and Sam still stood next Paige's grave, they looked up to see a group of darklighters appear in black orbs. Prue used her power to move them backwards, while Sam orbed out, narrowly escaping a darklighter arrow. Phoebe levitated up and smacked a kick into one of the darklighter's jaw, knocking him over, Cole vanquished two of them with energy balls and then two more the same way.

"I don't understand, Sam's gone, there are no more whitelighters here for them to kill," Phoebe said to Cole, Prue wasn't listening, "why aren't they leaving?" Cole vanquished more darklighters with energy balls, until just one was left,

"Sam's gone, so why did you stay," Prue questioned, holding the darklighter to the floor by his throat.

"We didn't come for him, we came for the new whitelighter," he managed to say,

"what are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"I think I know," Phoebe said, pointing up to the sky, they all looked up to see orbs shooting down through it. The orbs struck Paige's grave, entering it, the headstone started shaking and then they all fell back as it exploded, dirt and pieces of stone sprayed over them. Cole spat out some soil as orbs rose from the explosion and smoke, they circled and formed a person, the family watched in complete shock.

To be continued...


	7. Essence of a Whitelighter

Phoebe blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it, the woman who stood before them was a brunette with chocolate coloured eyes and an identity bracelet with her name on it.

"P...P...Paige," Prue stuttered, the woman nodded and said,

"yes, I'm Paige, the one and only,"

"how are you back?" Phoebe asked pulling her sister into a tight hug,

"I'm a whitelighter," Paige told them.

A Week Later-

Prue, Phoebe and Cole were sitting down to breakfast when Paige, their whitelighter, orbed in,

"what did they want?" Phoebe asked,

"it was more of a personnal call, someone wanted me to pass on a message to Prue," Paige told them,

"who?" Prue asked,

"come and see for your self," Paige replied, taking Prue's arm and orbing them out. Five month pregnant Phoebe and Cole started talking about Paige becoming a whitelighter,

"why do you think they made her a whitelighter?" Cole said,

"well Leo once told us that only some beings, with the right essence, can become one," Phoebe told him,

"so Paige had the essence of a whitelighter," he said,

"well it kinda makes sense, she is half-whitelighter and has done alot of good," the pregnant sister said.

Meanwhile, Paige and Prue orbed into the Heavens, Prue looked around at all the golden robed Elders, one of them headed over to the two sisters. He pulled back his hood and Prue stood still with shock for a few seconds,

"Andy....you're an Elder?" she managed to say, Paige smiled.

To be continued...


	8. Birth at the Manor

Birth at the Manor:

Prue and Andy lay in her bed, four months ago she had discovered he had become an Elder and then he started secretly coming down to earth to be with her. He gave her a romantic kiss before grabbing the rest of his stuff and orbing out, a smile spread across her face before she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Later that morning, nine month pregnant Phoebe was in her room when she felt a pain in her stomach, she screamed and shimmered out and back in again. Piper flamed in next to her younger sister,

"what do you want?" Phoebe asked bitterly,

"to see the birth of my niece," Piper replied, she grabbed Phoebe's arm and was about to flame out when Cole shimmered in.

"Belthazar," Piper whispered, she formed a ball of black and threw it at Cole, it wrapped around his body and he turned into his demon form,

"Cole," Phoebe murmered, Belthazar grabbed Phoebe's arm and shimmered them to the underworld, Piper smiled at Prue and Paige, who had ran in to see what had happened, and flamed out.

"We need to follow," Paige said,

"we need Andy," Prue told her, Paige nodded and orbed them out.

Paige, Andy and Prue orbed into the underworld, Phoebe was on a bed with Belthazar standing over her,

"that's right, he's back to evil," Piper told them, the three turned to see Piper and Leo. Andy shot a lightening bolt at them, Leo responded with a fire ball, the two powers collided and caused an explosion.

"Prue, Paige, go help Phoebe," Andy instructed them, they ran to their sister and Prue blasted Belthazar into the wall. He got up and formed an energy ball, Phoebe also formed one, she had learnt to use her baby's power,

"you won't use that on me, Cole, your true love," Belthazar snarled,

"you're not Cole anymore," Phoebe replied, releasing her energy ball at him, he exploded into nothing. She was about to start crying when she had another contraction,

"Andy," Prue called,

"go," he told her, dodging a fire ball, Prue looked unsure as he was stabbed with an athame,

"go," he yelled, Prue took hands with Paige, who orbed her, Prue and Phoebe out.

Phoebe screamed out, before the cries of her daughter could be heard. Minutes later, Phoebe rocked her newborn daughter, mourning the death of her lover,

"have you named her?" Paige asked quietly,

"Paris, Paris Bethany Turner," Phoebe told them, "Piper and Leo are gonna pay for what they did to Cole, giving me no choice but to vanquish him, they're gonna pay, I'll make sure of it." An invisible being stood in the corner of the room,

"I think we've got a vengeance demon in the making," she whispered to another invisible being.

To be continued...

Next chapter- Prue and Piper both make a discovery and the vengeance demons make Phoebe an offer.


	9. Expecting

This is set two months later.

Expecting:

Phoebe held Paris, feeding her a bottle of milk,

"that's it baby, you drink up," Phoebe said, Prue sat down next to her, followed by Paige.

"Guys I've got some knews, I'm having a baby," Prue said,

"with Andy?" Paige asked,

"yes," Prue replied,

"but he's an Elder," Paige said,

"So, I love him and I am having this baby," Prue said.

Meanwhile, in the underworld,

"you're pregnant?" Leo asked, Piper nodded,

"my liege, we have knews of your family," a female demon said, as she shimmered into the chamber.

"They're not my family," Piper snapped,

"go on," Leo said, after giving his wife a 'stop it' look,

"the eldest sister is expecting," the demon told them,

"expecting what?" Leo questioned,

"a baby," Piper said, "how bout we introduce you to your cousin," she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I agree," Leo said, he took Piper's hand and flamed them to the manor.

"You can't leave," Prue cried, "what about our baby?"

"our baby will be fine, with you for a mother," Andy replied, "now I'm sorry, I really love you, but I have to go," he orbed out, leaving Prue crying on her bed.

"What's a matter? Has daddy left his little witch off-spring?" Piper asked, after she and Leo had flamed in,

"go to hell," Prue said,

"live there," Leo replied, releasing two fire balls. Prue rolled off the bed, letting the fire balls destroy it, Piper threw fire at her, but she dissolved into orbs before it could touch her,

"how'd she do that?" Piper asked,

"the baby," Leo said. Prue orbed back in behind the couple,

"behind you," she said, throwing them into the wall with her power, Leo got up and blasted Prue through the door with a beam of red. Phoebe shimmered in with Paris,

"that's a good girl, bringing mommy up here," she said, "Paige, take Paris," Paige orbed in next to her, took Paris and orbed out. Phoebe started to levitate when she disappeared into spiralling black smoke,

"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe appeared in a candle-lit cave,

"she's here," said a woman, with pasty-white skin and grey hair, to another one,

"well make her the offer," the other woman replied,

"who are you?" Phoebe asked,

"I am Merelda," said the first woman, "and this is Forna," she pointed to the second one, "we are vengeance demons, and we'd like to make you an offer."

"We have heard off how your evil sister and her husband turned the love of your life, resulting in you vanquishing him," Forna said,

"you know nothing about Cole," Phoebe shouted,

"no, but we do know about you, how you want revenge on them, revenge we can help you with," Merelda said,

"what do you mean?" Phoebe asked,

"we can make you one of us, a vengeance demon, then you can have your revenge," Fawna finished. Phoebe didn't know what to say, she desperately wanted revenge on Piper and Leo, but she didn't want to leave Paris, what should she do?

To be continued...

Next Chapter- Phoebe gives the vengeance demons her answer.


	10. Charmed with a Vengeance

Sorry this story hasn't been updated for a while, I have been working on my most recent fic 'Morality Bites' which has got quite a few reviews, which I didn't expect, and have finished my 'P4' story now so I will be paying more attention to this one aswell.

Charmed with a Vengeance:

"What did you say?" asked Merelda,

"I said I except, make me one of you, make me a vengeance demon," Phoebe replied, Merelda and Fawna shared a grin before walking over to a cauldron, Fawna started adding things while Merelda looked through a large, leather-bound, book. A few moments later, the potion in the cauldron was bubbling away and the two vengeance demons started chanting;

"In this time, this darkest hour,

I call upon evil's power,

From towers, castles to stone henge,

Let this witch have her revenge."

Jade-green mist rose from the cauldron and entered Phoebe's mouth, she felt it spiral in her lungs before her looks changed, her hair became long and black, lined with grey streaks, and her clothes turned to a long, torn, black, dress and her skin became a pasty white colour.

"This feels good," Phoebe said, she held out her hand and conjured a pad and pen, she wrote a letter and put it in an envelope, then it disappeared into a puff of green smoke.

Green smoke formed an envelope in Paige's hand, she opened it and read it out loud;

"Dear Prue and Paige, I have taken up an offer with two vengeance demons, they have turned me into one of them so I can get my revenge on Piper and Leo. I need you to look after Paris for me, make sure she's a good girl and let her know I love her. Love you both always, see you soon, Phoebe." A tear rolled down Paige's cheek and onto the letter, it glowed and became a stuffed toy, it looked exactly like Phoebe, Paige walked over to Paris' bassinet and put it in their with her, then Paige wiped her eyes and she and Prue shared a hug.

Leo sat on his throne in the underworld, Piper lay across him and bit into her candy bar,

"since when did demons eat candy?" asked Phoebe's voice, then she appeared from spiralling green smoke,

"she's a vengeance demon," Leo told his wife. Phoebe nodded and formed a green ball of energy, Leo destroyed it with a fire ball and blasted Phoebe with telekinesis,

"I pity your child," replied the vengeance demon, then she disappeared in the same green smoke she had appared in.

To be continued...

Next chapter- Three years into the future, Phoebe has become half vengeance demon so she can be with her daughter, Piper and Leo turn up at the manor with their daughter, Andy visits Prue and their daughter.


	11. Destiny's New Path

This is the last chapter, but there might be a sequal.

This is three years in the future and Phoebe has given up half of her vengeance demon status to be with Paris, Prue and Piper both have daughters.

Destiny's New Path:

Paris Bethany Turner, daughter of Phoebe and Cole, ran through the manor, followed by Pansy Marissa Halliwell-Trudeau, daughter of Prue and Andy, they stopped in their tracks when orbs formed Andy,

"daddy!" Pansy exclaimed, she hadn't seen her father since her birthday four months ago,

"hi uncle Andy," Paris greeted. Andy picked up the two girls and carried them into the living room, sitting down next to Prue,

"hey," they said, uncomfortably, in unison, Paris and Pansy were playing with their toys when Leo, Piper and Phoenix, their daughter who was born at the same time as Pansy, flamed in. The three little girls were pulled together by an unknown force and their hands linked, swirling lights circled around in the triangle they had created and formed the Angel of Destiny, he waved his hands and Phoebe and Paige appeared, Phoenix, Pansy and Paris each ran to their mother.

"Why are you here?" Andy asked,

"destiny has been set on a new path, and I thought I should fill you in on it," the angel of destiny replied,

"speak, fast," Leo ordered forming a fire ball,

"well Paris, Pansy, Poppy, Prue and Andy's second daughter, and Paiya, the daughter Phoebe will have with her future boss Jason Dean, are the next power of four, the next charmed ones. Phoenix, Prestini and Pyra, Piper and Leo's daughters, will be the daughters of darkness, the next charmed ones arch enemies. While this is all happening, Paige will ascend into an elder, while Phoebe will return her vengeance demon powers, Prue will strip Andy's powers and they will be together, and Piper and Leo will become part hellgods," the angel continued.

"Oh my god," Prue whispered,

"when will all this start?" Paige asked,

"well, it's up to me, so anytime now," the angel of destiny said, he waved his hand and the whole family glowed, the room began to spin and bright light filled it, when the light cleared the angel of destiny was gone and Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Cole were sitting in the living room talking about a dream they had all had,

"it wasn't a dream, it was all true, something had made it happen but the angel of destiny returned it to normal, of course he lied to you about it first because he knew you would never let him change everything," grams aka Penny Haliwell said, her spirit had just appeared in golden lights, then Andy walked from the kitchen with Paris, Pansy, Phoenix and another little girl, Patty-Anne, even though the angel of destiny had returned things to normal, Andy returning to the family as an elder and these children being born had somehow been released into 'normal'.

The End


End file.
